


Moonlight Lake

by kenmei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oneshot...Probably, PWP, Rimming, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmei/pseuds/kenmei
Summary: Stiles had always known he was a precocious little shit. He had discovered masturbation and porn at the young age of 10. He worried at being caught so he takes his fun to a new place.





	Moonlight Lake

Stiles had always known he was a precocious little shit. He had discovered masturbation and porn at the young age of 10. At the time he had found himself paranoid that his Dad was going to catch him at it any second. Though intellectually he knew his Dad was on shift and always came home at a set time. While he liked the idea that someone might catch him in the act he immediately wilted at the thought of it being someone like his Dad or a neighbor.

So he came up with the most brilliant plan in his young mind. He packed a bag with a blanket, lotion, wet wipes, a bottle of water, and some other essentials. He set the bag hidden under his bed ready for him when he came home from school tomorrow. He hardened a bit when he got in bed that night thinking about the things under it. He humped the mattress for a while until he could calm his mind enough to get some sleep.

The next day he was twitchy and anxious for the day to be done. No one really noticed a difference to his usual ADHD behavior except maybe his best friend Scott. He was able to put him off with an excuse about a video he found on YouTube last week and how the user was going to post an new one this afternoon. He waxed poetic about it for long enough to see Scott's eyes glaze off. After that Scott didn't ask again.

As soon as the last bell rang he raced out of the classroom and onward to his home. He put on some comfy shoes grabbed his bag and went off the preserves jogging trails. Once he was far enough into the trail as to not see the road anymore he swerved off making not of land marks and continued on for a good while. It took a bit of walking before he came upon what he was looking for.

A fairly good sized lake that technically wasn't public property. But in his excuse the Hales hadn't lived here since the fire and there was no on to shush him off. Thank you google maps for helping him to find such a secluded area. If he walked another 15 or so minutes he knew would come upon the burned out hulk of the Hale House. He figured no one would mind. Plus if anyone came upon him he hoped he could just say he was skinny dipping.

So he found a nice shady spot next to some boulders and set out his blanket. He eagerly undressed tossing his clothes to the side. His heart beat wildly as he shyly pulled off his underwear. His penis was flushed pink and fully risen as he looked around. He pranced around a bit and contemplated actually skinny dipping before scolding himself for trying to make excuses plus while being the shade was fine he had stupidly not brought any sun tan lotion and he did not want to think about what a sunburn on his dick would feel like.

So he flopped onto his blanket and leaned back onto the smooth boulder. He shivered a bit at the cool sensation as he spread his legs and grabbed the lotion he had packed. He put a good dollop onto his hands and rubbed some warmth into it before grabbing the prize. He shuddered out a breath at the first touch. His nipples puckered even more as he gave his first stroke. He started off slow as his heart and mind went into overdrive fantasizing about the new area and the opportunities it represented. If this turned out well he might have to take up a hiking hobby so he could spend more time out here without suspicion.

He let the thoughts go as he gathered up some of the excess lotion with his other hand and let his fingers wander down further. He had been playing with his hole for about a month now and he could definitely see why the guy on that video he found seemed to like it so much. The first time he had the courage to touch his hole in shower had been a weird but exciting feeling. His body had not been used to it but the new sensation had kept him at it almost daily in the shower as he explored the feeling.

Of course, this all meant that his lotion slicked finger easily breached his body with little resistance. He pulled a sharp breath. Usually he played with himself from behind and there was the awkwardness of the angle of his arm getting a that spot inside him. But this new angle allowed him to hit it more often. He lost himself in the thrusting of his fingers for a while even letting his other hand squeeze idle as he chased after the sensations of his prostate.

He had his first dry orgasm of the evening before he new it. He panted slumped. Two fingers laying still in his hole and other hand just cupping his cock. He stared down at the foreskin covered tip just peeking out of his hand and wondered when he would get to have his first wet orgasm. He really wanted to know what it tasted like. There were some really mixed opinions online. The videos made it seem like the most delicious thing in the world but the stories made him think differently then there were the people who posted recipes online that was supposed to change the way it tasted. It sounded really interesting.

Before his mind ran off on another tangent he gently pulled out his fingers and changed his position. He knew his Dad was pulling a double today and would not be home til 4 am so he felt free to indulge himself for as long as he wanted today as long as he was back before his Dad. He left that thought off to the side as he digged through his bag and found the hair brush he had stuck in there. It was an old thing that his Dad was going to through out because the bristle part had come unglued but he rescued it and squirreled it away. It had a nice thick wooden handle that he had tried a time or two in the shower but he had never got to indulge for as long as he wanted to.

He got on all fours and applied lotion to the handle before reaching back. His earlier play had loosened him up enough to were he felt only the slightest bit of discomfort with the stretch. The hardest part was the bulbous end but once that was past the rest of taper to handle slid right in without much help from him. He let it go and just let the weight of the brush pull at his hole. He learned his shoulders onto the boulder and just clenched at the feeling for a moment. He felt so exposed with the position and the nature all around him. There was no mistaking this pose for anything else with the hair brush pushed all the way in and his legs spread wide.

His dick twitched as he imagined someone coming upon him as he reach back and grabbed the brush head. He pulled it out slowly before slamming it back in and setting a steady pace. He imagined some jogger had gotten off the path a the sounds of his mewling moans and come to investigate even though he knew he was way to far for even screaming to be heard from the path. He brushed that thought aside as he got back into the fantasy. He saw the jogger pause and gape at the sight of this obscene youngster. Plunging an old hairbrush into himself as he moaned.

He wondered would it be better if it was a girl or a boy jogger. Would they watch the taboo quietly or would they come and help. He decided in his head to make it a guy jogger as he always found those videos online more interesting. He imagined that the man would creep forward stealthily and seize his thrusting hand and secure it to the small of his back. The man would then growl at him that he was not to look back as he grabbed at the brush and ruffly started thrusting it again. He called him a dirty little slut that wanted someone to come fill his needy little hole.

Stiles moan as he imagined the man sheathe his cock into him. He set a faster pace and reach down to his cock. The imaginary man commented on how he was such a slut as he reached his hand down and found that Stiles had not even softened at the intrusion. The man did not even tug at his cock he just set a steady pulse of hard and soft squeezes. Stiles felt his body jerk as he came again. His body had managed to dislodge the brush as he panted and calmed down. His hole clenched at empty cool are as his heart rate slowed down.

He wrapped his arms around the boulder and just panted and enjoyed the sensations as he held position, clenching his empty, gaping hole around nothing. He had just thought about his next position and fantasy when he felt a huff of warm breath on his hole. He tried to jerk away and around when he heard a growl and felt a tongue at his puffy hole. He stayed perfectly still as he felt the sensations and then slowly turned his head. He saw a really, really large size dog that reminded a bit of a husky. A small part of his mind supplied that it looked more like a wolf before another supplied that there were no wolves in California out side zoos. is mind stalled as he felt the tongue move on from licking around his hole to dart sharp licks inside.

He tried clenching to prevent this but his earlier fun had betrayed him as he wasn't able to keep it up with his muscles this relaxed. He internally panicked as this was happening and he wondered why he was not trying harder to get away aside from his initial reaction. He had had some dog fantasies when he had read for fiction on it on the internet but it did not play a huge role in his current set of fantasies. His mind sputtered of as he felt the dog become more enthusiastic once he had stopped clenching. He moaned at the new sensation of something warm and squirmy going up there. He clutched to boulder tightly as he tried not to dislodge that wonderful tongue. His tired cock was half mast when the tongue finally pulled away. He subconsciously whined and thrust his hips back to the tongue even while his inside throbbed at the empty feeling again.

He wasn't left bereft for long, he felt the dogs paws hook around his hips and felt the warm fur brush his back as the dog started thrusting at his back side searching for his hole. He felt a bit scared for a bit for while he had fantasized about rough sex he had never had anything bigger than his hairbrush. He felt dots of brief warmth at his thighs with each thrust before the aim became. He breathed out steadily as he bared down just as he had learned to do with his brush when he first started using it. He felt a fierce burning sensation as he tried to relax as the too large thing slowly forced its way in. He was internally surprised that the dog was going this slow and had not just jabbed forward to its own pleasure.

He was sucking in great gulps of breath as he felt the dog stop pressing forward. His hole could barely hold a slight clench before loosening and he felt so overfull he felt over bloated like when he ate too much. He felt like he could feel the dog's pulse through his dick. It took a little while as his breath calmed a little and he reached down and felt at the bulge in his lower belly. It was weird. Once the burning calmed down he just felt overstuffed.

Apparently his curious explorations was a sign because the dog started a series of short full thrusts as if he was afraid to pull too far back and loose his pace. He quickly moved his hand back to the boulder to brace himself lest his chest be ground into it. Even with that he still found his nipples and chest being rubbed into the weather smoothed rock again and again. He loved and hated that fact that he didn't think to drape part of the blanket over the boulder as protection. He lost that train of thought at the dog's short thrust found the place inside. His mind blanked as the dog seemed to hone in on that fact and concentrate the thrust there.

Due to his earlier administrations it took him a long time to come and when he did he might have whited out a bit because he came too and found himself balance on his shins with the dog draped over his back and his long neck draped over his shoulder. He felt the pulsing inside evens stronger then before along with a hot warmth inside that reminded him of when he played with the shower hose. He squirmed to widen his legs a bit so his stomach wouldn't press so firmly against his legs. He moaned even while he wondered why the dog hadn't turned around so they were but to but while the were knotted like in the fiction he had read.

He wondered if the fiction lied or if this dog had been trained to do this. He shivered a bit despite despite the 102 degree fur blanket draped over him at the naughty thought. He quickly grew bored with the situation as he waited for the dog to deflate. The internet fiction did not tell him it would take this long. He started squirming 7 minutes in at the fullness and warmth. The dog chuffed at him and put even more weight on him in an attempt to stop him but but just squirmed more. Even subconsciously clenching in an attempt to get out from under the big lug and relieve the pressure inside his stomach. He knew he didn't have to pee or poop but the feeling felt similar.

The stupid dog seemed to take his squirming as an invitation as it started short thrusting and rocking motions as for as his knot would let him. Stiles whined as his oversensitive insides protested as the stimulation jostled his insides. He stilled and that seems to have been the right response as the dog stopped rocking after one more short thrust and settled down again. Stiles soon became uncomfortable again and squirmed a bit to stretch his legs out straight to take the pressure off his knees. He did this slowly as he did not want the dog to start again. It did not really help as the dog started rabbiting again and the new angle felt even tighter but it took pressure of his aching legs.

Once he settled again he expected the dog to stop moving again like last time but apparently not as he kept thrusting at this new angle. But at least it was just a gentle rocking thrust instead of the rabbiting of before. The dog continued on doing so until he again felt a warm splashing against that spot inside he let out a low moan as the feeling of being filled increased. The warmth felt fantastic against his throbbing insides but the pressure was no fun. The dog settled again and he dozed off for a bit in exhaustion until he felt the dog moving again. He gave a bit of a high pitched whine as the strength of the dog and the weight of its know forced him back up onto his knees as the dog gave a some deep thrusts then popped free. The sudden empty sensation shocked him for a bit before he let off a shiver from the lack of warm fur protecting him from the wind. He felt his hole struggling to close back up even as he felt the dog's watery cum come oozing out.

The tongue came back even a he lay back onto his stomach with his legs splayed wide to accommodate that laving tongue. He fell asleep to that sensation. He woke shivering later to find it dark and the hairbrush was buried deep inside him again. He wondered if he had imagined it all even as he cursed as the time and rushed to gather his stuff up. Pulling on his shirt first and dumping all his stuff except his clothes into a prepared trash bag that he hid along the boulders. He eased out the brush and hissed at his throbbing insides. Perhaps he had been a bit too enthusiastic. He rinsed it off in the lake before throwing it into the bag and donned the rest of his clothes. He just made it on time and into bed when he heard the gentle and quiet opening of the front door as his dad tried to be quiet coming in.

He wondered if the dog had been a dream only to know it had not when he felt the dog cum oozing out of his gaping tush. He squirmed as he felt his cock give a valiant effort to rise again but ultimately not as he fell asleep on his stomach. To the feeling of the warmth oozing out. He knew he would definitely be going back even if, no especially if there was a wayward dog lurking about.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know there are some questionable things in this story. Things left untold but they are there for a reason. They are meant to be indicators that this was more than just a dog. I also know you should not be using lotion like Stiles is in this fic so please don't comment about that. Other than that have at the.


End file.
